A Bet is a Bet
by AzaryaTsuki
Summary: Kagami is never one to back down from a challenge. Even if he doesn't think he'll like the outcome. One-shot. malexmale AoKaga.
1. Chapter 1

**A Bet is a Bet**

A/N: All right, I usually don't do PWP, but this was begging to be written and would NOT leave me alone. MxM- AoKaga! Don't like? Don't read! Sorry if it's a bit random in some spots… I just kind of wrote as I thought of it. It's pretty much smut galore in here! You were warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket. Nor do I own the characters. I just make them do my sexy bidding!

. . . . . .

The game was tied and Kagami was NOT going to lose. Not again, and certainly not to a certain tall, arrogant, blue-haired male.

Both boys were panting and covered in sweat from exertion. The sun had already set a long time ago. They had been playing one-on-one basketball at a local court for hours. Playing Aomine Daiki was never an easy thing to do, but where was the fun in that? Kagami grinned manically at the challenge the other teen presented as he dribbled the ball.

Aomine returned the grin with a haughty smirk of his own and asked a question that sent shivers up and down Kagami's spine, "How about we make this more interesting, Taiga?"

"Don't call me that," Kagami hissed automatically. He hated being called by his given name; it sounded too intimate in Aomine's voice to use out on the court. "What do you mean by, 'interesting'?" he asked cautiously, waiting for the other male to dart forward to steal the ball.

Aomine's smirk stretched wider as Kagami took the bait. "Loser does whatever the winner wants for the rest of the night," the tanned player said slyly. He lazily swatted at the ball, cutting off what was most likely going to be a refusal. _Now, to go in for the kill_. "Unless of course you don't think you can win." The glint of defiance told Aomine that he had made up Kagami's mind.

"Deal," the redhead grunted as he made his move past Aomine. He noticed the smirk widen into a feral smile before the ball disappeared from his grip and he was suddenly chasing his opponent to the other end of the court. _No!_ was Kagami's last thought as he jumped impossibly high to stop the other boy from making the winning score.

As usual, Aomine simply outmaneuvered the other male and the sound of a basketball sliding through the hoop filled Kagami with an odd sense of dread and anticipation. What would the blue-haired boy have him do? He hoped it would not be too embarrassing; Kagami Taiga was not one to go back on his word, no matter what. The red-haired teen growled his frustration at losing and stalked off to retrieve the traitorous ball that dared to score his rival the winning points.

Kagami made his way over to his bag, ignoring the triumphant stare from his tormentor for the night, and put the ball away and slung the bag over his shoulder before he could face Aomine. The familiar weight of his equipment on his shoulder was a small comfort from the tendrils of regret that curled in his stomach as he met the blue-haired player's hungry gaze. There was something off about the way Aomine was looking at him now.

"Oi, what're you looking at?" Kagami snapped, trying to dispel the uneasiness he was suddenly feeling.

Aomine's answering grin had the tendrils in his stomach tightening. "My prize," he said, blatantly looking Kagami from head to toe. His eyes purposefully lingered on the broad chest and lean hips before coming up to meet a bewildered pair of crimson orbs. "You have to do whatever I want for the rest of the night," Aomine continued, enjoying the shiver that the other boy could not completely suppress at the purred words.

Flushing pink across his cheeks, Kagami muttered, "Let's just get this over with." Without waiting for Aomine, he began to walk off in the direction of his own house, mentally preparing for whatever was going to happen next.

"Oi, Kagami!" a deep voice called behind him. He turned to face Aomine to see him gesturing in the other direction with a huge smirk on his features. "My house is this way. No parents."

Scowling openly at the other boy, the two basketball players headed down the street for a fun filled night of whatever embarrassing situation Aomine could think up.

Kagami scowled harder at the thought. Why did he always have to give in to his competitive side? Neither boy talked the entire way to Aomine's house, causing Kagami to almost go mad with thinking of the worst situations he could be put in. The jingling of keys unlocking the front door broke the red-haired teen from his reverie as he followed his rival into his house.

Aomine tossed his keys onto a table next to the door and his bag went on the floor next to it. He kept walking through the room, calling over his shoulder, "I'm taking a shower. Try not to snoop around too much; you never know what you'll find." With a lazy wave of his hand, the tanned male disappeared into a room that soon had the sound of running water escaping from beneath it.

Scoffing at the patronizing tone, Kagami tossed his bag down next to Aomine's. He glanced around the room and took in the few decorations that could be found. There really was not much other than the furniture. It almost made him curious as to the rest of the house looked like. Almost. Instead, Kagami sprawled out on the couch, his long legs extending in front of him as he tried to make his body relax. He could not help but tense up every time he thought of how Aomine had looked at him at the basketball court. There had been a predatory gleam in his eyes that had shivers running through his frame against his will as his stomach decided to do somersaults.

Crimson eyes wandered over to the closed door that hid Aomine. A sudden image of the blue-haired boy showering invaded Kagami's mind, filling it with thoughts of tanned skin, a toned body, and rivulets of water running down each crevice of muscle as he rinsed the soap and grime from his body. Heat flashed through Kagami's lower abdomen at the mental imagery, causing a frustrated blush to cover his cheeks. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Kagami needed a distraction and he needed it _now_.

Leaping up from his spot on the couch, he searched for anything to distract his train of thought. Kagami vaguely remembered Aomine's warning about snooping, but in all honesty, he did not really care. How often did one get the chance to explore their enemy's lair?

Seeing nothing remotely interesting in the living room, the red-haired boy wandered through a doorway to find the kitchen and inevitably wound up in front of the fridge. He opened the treasure chest that held food to find it mostly empty. Aomine really needed to go shopping soon. Slightly disappointed at the empty compartment, he closed the door and wandered through other parts of the house. Kagami made sure to stop every few feet to make sure the water was still running in the bathroom. There was what looked like a study in the next room and a bedroom in the one after that. It did not look like it belonged to the tanned teenager, so he quickly closed the door. Then, Kagami found a staircase and glanced briefly at the still closed bathroom door before making his way upstairs.

The sound of running water grew fainter and fainter with every step he took until he was finally at the top of the stairs and he could barely hear it. _Just a quick peek then_, he decided. He was standing in a lounge area with two doors that probably lead to more bedrooms. _One of those has to be Aomine's…_

Curiosity getting the better of him, Kagami made his way to one of the doors, not even noticing that the water had stopped downstairs. He opened the first door to find a small bathroom and used it to rinse off his face and the back of his neck quickly before striding over to what could only be Aomine's bedroom. It looked like a typical boy's room with basketball posters everywhere and random articles of clothing strewn all around the room. Kagami bent over and picked up a piece of cloth to examine it closer when an amused voice came from behind him.

"Didn't I warn you about snooping?" Aomine half growled in Kagami's ear.

The redhead let out a shout of surprise and leapt away from the other basketball player. Aomine silently followed and closed the door behind him, effectively trapping Kagami and rooting him to the spot in a mix of fear and anticipation. The other boy was clad in nothing but a pair of black sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his well defined hips. Kagami had to swallow the sudden lump in his throat and tried to force the blush out of his face to no avail. Aomine's lack of clothing, paired with the same hungry look as before, was doing funny things to certain parts of the power jumper's anatomy.

Decidedly not wasting any time, Aomine strode past the other male and cleared off his desk chair before whipping it around to face Kagami. "You," he said mysteriously as he sat down in the chair, "are going to give me a lap dance."

Kagami was struck dumb for a moment. Then, he exploded. "_WHAT?!_" he roared. "I am _NOT_ going to give you a.. a…" He could not even say it. His face burned as bright as his hair in anger. "What the _hell_ makes you think I would ever—"

"A bet is a bet, Kagami," Aomine spoke over him, striking him speechless once again. "You agreed to it and you lost. Now, we can do this the easy way, or is the great Kagami Taiga nothing but talk?" Aomine knew the only way to get Kagami to do what he wanted was to attack his pride and the boy made it all too easy.

Torn between his warring pride, Kagami finally shoved it away and growled out, "Fine. But, you tell anybody about this and I will kill you."

Aomine's smile was all teeth as he grabbed a remote and turned on the radio, filling the room with dark melodies. _The bastard had the music all set up already! Damn arrogant bastard planned this from the beginning!_ Kagami thought as he gritted his teeth and glared at the blue-haired male.

Ignoring the burn of humiliation, Kagami began swaying in time with the music. Being a teenage boy, he had seen plenty of lap dances over the internet, but he had never even considered that he would ever have to apply what he had seen to his own movements. He moved his hands in jerky, awkward motions across his chest, looking anywhere but at his tormentor. When his hands trailed down to his hips, another pair covered his own and he could suddenly feel warm breath on his ear. _Damn that Aomine's speed._

"Oh, I know you can do better than that pitiful display," Aomine growled. A pink tongue snuck out to taste the shell of Kagami's ear, making the other boy shiver from something other than the expected disgust. Aomine caught the difference immediately and repeated the motion, pulling an unexpected gasp from the slightly shorter male. _Oh, this is going to be fun,_ Aomine thought deviously as he withdrew back to the chair. "Again," he ordered, enjoying the view of a blushing, flustered Kagami.

"Bastard," he said in a low voice. Kagami was not sure if he was talking to Aomine or his own traitorous body that reacted to him. He could still feel the tingle of sensation that shot down his spine as Aomine's tongue made contact with his sensitive skin. Above all else though, he wanted to curse that stupid attraction he had towards the other boy. Heaving a huge sigh, Kagami figured that if he was going to do this, he might as well give it his best shot.

Kagami quickly got back into the rhythm of the music and closed his eyes, recalling all the videos he had seen and losing himself in the movements. His hips swayed back and forth smoothly, hands caressing his lean hips before trailing them up his body, causing the hem of his shirt to lift slightly and show a sliver of skin. Kagami started moving his hips in circles and did a slow turn in time with the tune before dropping down into a squat and arching his back with a roll of his hips.

Aomine was beginning to enjoy the show _very much_. His desire to touch the tantalizing body before him spiked when Kagami dropped down and all but offered his ass to him, but he did not want to interrupt the show or it might end all too soon. The tanned boy gripped the loose cloth of his sweatpants to keep his hands from reaching out and ripping every piece of clothing off of the other male. It became especially difficult when the redhead came out of the position and put one of Aomine's legs in between his own and started grinding against him without actually touching.

Kagami's eyes fell half-open to meet Aomine's. His movements almost faltered when he saw the pure, unadulterated _lust_ lurking in the azure depths. It shot a delicious spike of arousal straight down to his groin. He switched legs to break the eye contact and put his back to Aomine, rolling his hips with teasingly light touches against his inner thigh. All the while, he was allowing his hands to roam every inch of his body, lingering on his ass as he had seen so many people do in the videos and making every movement slow and drawn out.

He remembered a little bit more and could not stop himself from moving to stand behind the tall player and trailing his hands across broad shoulders. Kagami was able to feel the tension in the muscles and the tremor that went through the lean frame before him at his touch.

Smirking, the red haired boy decided to see just how far he could push the other. Quickly and silently, Kagami drew his shirt over his head and casually dropped it into Aomine's lap as he walked back around the other male, shimmying his ass the entire way. He heard the blue-haired boy's breath hitch behind him and Kagami's smirk grew.

Kagami turned around to face the rigid boy and reached to either side of Aomine's shoulders to grip the back of the chair. Getting right up close to the other teen, he chuckled low in his throat and whispered, "You asked for it."

He quickly straddled Aomine, careful to barely touch the boy, and began grinding against him once more. A few times, Kagami allowed his bare chest to brush against Aomine's, sending shocks of arousal through both of their bodies. Rolling his hips a little too low, their clothed members accidentally brushed against each other, pulling shocked gasps from both males. Crimson eyes met lust filled sapphire, and Aomine could not hold himself back any longer.

Standing in one fluid motion, Aomine pulled Kagami with him, only to fling him over to the bed and push him down onto it and pin him there. He paused for a single moment to detect the lust mirrored in Kagami's gaze before crashing his lips onto the redhead's. The kiss was feral and hungry, both males fighting for dominance. Tongues met in a dance of seduction until Aomine finally won the battle and claimed every inch of Kagami's wet cavern.

An unexpected moan escaped Kagami's throat and sent more tendrils of heat through Aomine's already straining member. Aomine let out an answering growl and pressed their bodies flush together, deepening the kiss. The feel of Kagami's heated skin against his own was intoxicating and had the tanned player's hands roaming everywhere to feel more of it. Muscles flexed beneath Aomine's fingers and Kagami's breathing quickened. _Hmm… Sensitive._

Aomine broke the kiss to allow his redhead to get some much needed oxygen as his mouth explored Kagami's jaw down to his neck. The other boy's reaction was almost immediate as he gasped and arched up into the figure above him, fingers lacing through azure locks to hold Aomine's head in place. A smirk spread across tanned lips before sucking and nipping at the tender skin of Kagami's neck and shoulder. Once he had found a spot Kagami was particularly responsive to, the blue-haired boy attacked it with vigor, ensuring it would leave a mark. Every sound Kagami made went straight down to a certain part of Aomine's anatomy that was begging for attention.

Grinding his hips down into the other boy's, Aomine claimed the sweet sound of Kagami's moan with a searing kiss. Kagami's hips instinctively bucked upwards to get that much desired friction, sending pleasure shooting through both bodies. Groans were ripped from both of their throats and suddenly, Kagami flipped them over and straddled the taller boy with his hands pressed to his chest, pressing their neglected members harder against each other. Mind blank with desperation, Kagami repeatedly slid their covered erections together, drops of pre beginning to soak through the material of his boxers.

Finally unable to take it anymore, Aomine flipped them again and violently ripped Kagami's shorts off along with his boxers, baring Kagami in all of his leaking glory. He cast the redhead a devious grin before he dropped to his elbows and took Kagami into his mouth all at once. Aomine had to slap a hand to Kagami's hips to keep him from thrusting deeper into his throat with a ragged shout of pleasure.

Moans fell from Kagami's mouth with every movement of Aomine's lips and tongue. Pleasure wracked his body and caused his back to arch off of the bed with every breath. His fingers tangled and tugged Aomine's hair, not forcing himself deeper, just giving his hands something to do, a way to touch the male he had been so attracted to for so long. Kagami felt a tongue being pressed into his slit and he gritted his teeth to suppress the surprising sensation. A couple of swirls from that talented tongue later, and Kagami was nothing but a mindless puddle of groaning pleasure.

"Oi!" Kagami shouted when he felt Aomine's finger circling his entrance. He tried to move away from the finger, but strong hands grasped his hips to keep him from moving. Sitting up, he met Aomine's arrogant gaze. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kagami growled.

"What's it look like?" he retorted, sly smile never leaving his lips. "Unless you _want_ it to hurt, of course."

"I don't bottom," Kagami said dangerously. He never had and did not plan on ever bottoming for anyone.

"You will tonight." The smile grew to an all out evil grin.

"Like hell I will! Get off me!" Kagami shoved at the other player, only to have his wrists caught and pinned above his head as he was practically tackled back onto the bed. It was Aomine's turn to straddle Kagami in order to pin his powerful legs down as the rest of his body was flush against the redhead's in an attempt to subdue him. "Let me go!" the trapped male roared into laughing azure eyes.

The answering chuckle only served to amplify Kagami's rage. Aomine's lips smashed against Kagami's to silence the boy before the lips were at the enraged teen's ear. "A bet is a bet, Kagami." The same phrase that he used on him earlier. Somehow, remembering that this was all because of a bet did not make Kagami any less angry.

"That does _not_ mean I am going to let you top me, you jackass." Kagami bit back defiantly.

"Have you ever bottomed before, Kagami?" Aomine suddenly asked, curiosity showing in his eyes.

"No, and I don't pla—"

"Then how do you know you won't like it?" Aomine cut him off midsentence.

Kagami sputtered for a moment and was about to comment about how he was not a woman, but what came out of his mouth was, "Well, have _you_ ever bottomed?" His eyes narrowed in triumph briefly before being cast into confusion by Aomine's answer.

"Yes, I have. It wasn't that bad."

"Then why don't you bottom now and we can both be satisfied?" Kagami retorted sharply.

Aomine scoffed under his breath as his signature feral smirk lit his features. "Because I won."

Those three little words were all it took to shut down any argument Kagami could think of. He turned red in the face because he knew that he'd been beat and, like Aomine had said, a bet is a bet. As hard as it was for Kagami to do, he swallowed his pride and broke the intense stare he was sharing with the other boy, turning his head to the side in defeat.

Aomine took it as a sign of submission and lowered his head to whisper into Kagami's ear, "Just relax and enjoy, Taiga."

At this point Kagami did not care if the other boy used his given name. He had fantasized about sex with Aomine plenty of times before, but he had always topped. All he could do now was hope that the bastard was not lying about liking it.

Lips grazed the sensitive spot where neck met shoulder and Kagami took Aomine's advice and just enjoyed the feeling. The tingling sensation brought on by Aomine's talented mouth was sending slow swirls of arousal back into his flagging erection. It did not hurt that one of Aomine's hands trailed down his body, pausing to play with a nipple and send more shivers through Kagami's frame, and took him into his hand and slowly stroked him back to hardness. Soon, Kagami was wriggling and mewling under Aomine once more, thrusting his hips in time with the hand around him.

Satisfied that Kagami was no longer on the verge of backing out of the bet, Aomine quickened the pace of his hand and squeezed on every upstroke, drawing out louder sounds from the other boy. He let his mouth wander down to Kagami's broad chest and found a pert nub, setting to work in teasing it with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue. If there was anything Aomine was the best at other than basketball, it was pleasure. He kept a careful grip on the red-haired boy's wrists above their heads as Kagami's body began to jerk from the double stimuli. More moans were heard before a shaky voice told Aomine, "C-close… Ao… mine… ngh… haaa…" It was such a thrill to hear his name like that from the tiger.

Aomine released the other's wrists and moved to kneel in between Kagami's long legs. He kept his rhythm with his hand and set to work on the head with his mouth, swirling his tongue and dipping the tip into the slit to taste the drops of pre, while his other hand crept in between Kagami's cheeks to soothe the tight muscles. As pleasurable as it would be to take Kagami now, Aomine was a surprisingly considerate lover. He gave as good as he would get, and he only ever wanted the best.

He felt the tell-tale pulse from the thick vein in the underside of the shaft that told Aomine just how close to the edge Kagami was, even as Kagami screamed for his release. Hot seed filled the blue-haired boy's mouth and he swallowed every drop greedily as Kagami rode out his orgasm. Without waiting for him to catch his breath, Aomine's mouth descended onto Kagami's and renewed their tongues' acquaintance. The taste of pure Kagami Taiga sent waves of desire through him. He pressed his clothed member against the redhead's thigh to remind him of his own dire situation.

Kagami gave a half-annoyed, half-aroused grunt when he felt Aomine's hardness against him. "Don't you at least have any lube or something?" he mumbled into the other's lips.

A chuckle and a bit of cold air later, Aomine was rummaging through a drawer and pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid before returning to the bed and once more kneeling between Kagami's legs. He cupped the little bottle in his hands to warm the substance and leaned over to play with Kagami's nipples using his lips and tongue, easily manipulating them to hardness. He heard a couple of gasps and grunts from above at his ministrations.

Feeling something against his belly, Aomine looked down to see Kagami already getting hard again! Perhaps he really was catching up to Aomine in terms of stamina. This sent a burning trail of hot arousal through him, making his erection twitch from anticipation. He groaned out loud and was taken by surprise when Kagami once again flipped them over and hovered above the blue-haired male.

Lips crashed together in a furious flurry and large hands found dusky nipples, making Aomine arch into the touch. Aomine had pleasured Kagami, but now it was Kagami's turn to explore that wonderfully tan body with his hands and mouth. Kagami trailed teasing kisses down Aomine's jaw and neck, nipping at all the extra sensitive places and leaving a few marks in his wake.

While Aomine was not as vocal as the redhead, he was very enthusiastic in his body language. He arched into every touch if he liked something or he grunted and moved Kagami's exploring mouth to a better spot if it was not pleasurable. By the time that mouth had made it down to Aomine's nipples, the blue-haired boy was nothing but a panting, writhing mess. He could feel his arousal aching between his legs, and everything Kagami did made it deliciously worse as he continued his way down the lean body.

Aomine opened his eyes and could not help but smirk in amusement as Kagami freed his own blushing member. Crimson eyes widened comically as they took in the size of it. He playfully held up the warmed up bottle of lubrication and asked, "Ready?"

That one word sent tremors up Kagami's spine. He nodded curtly and looked away in embarrassment. The redhead did not even hear the bottle being opened, but all of a sudden, he felt a wet digit slide between his cheeks to touch his most private area. It took all of his self control not to jerk away from the contact. Aomine was whispering for him to just relax as he pressed into him. There was a slight sting as he was stretched around the intrusion and soon the finger was moving in and out, coating Kagami's insides with the clear substance.

Kagami had to force his body to stay relaxed as another finger was added to the movements. He let out a small grunt at the slow burn of pain, but it was not unbearable and not altogether unpleasant. He was still having issues working out how anyone could like being the bottom. He had not even realized that he voiced his thoughts out loud until the fingers inside him stilled and he looked at the astonished face of Aomine in confusion.

"You don't know?" Aomine asked, exasperated.

"Know what?"

Instead of answering, Aomine moved his fingers deeper into Kagami and made the redhead's body almost bow backwards as he saw stars flash across his vision. Pleasure spiked through him like lightning. "What the hell was that!?" he exclaimed.

"That," Aomine said, pushing his fingers against that same spot and making Kagami moan loudly, "is why bottoms enjoy it so much." He continued to attack that spot, all the while scissoring his fingers to further stretch Kagami's virgin entrance. By the time Aomine added a third finger, Kagami was too much of a moaning mess to even notice the sting. It was taking all of the self control Aomine had to wait this long and now the time had come.

Withdrawing his fingers, he had to hide a smirk when Kagami whined from the absence of sensation. Quickly squirting some lubrication on his throbbing member, he stroked himself twice to spread it around before moving out from under Kagami and getting behind him. The red-haired male stiffened at what he knew was coming next as Aomine caressed his ass soothingly. "Just relax," he reminded the tense teenager.

"Just do it already," Kagami snapped, already missing the pleasure Aomine was giving him.

Chuckling at his new lover's impatience, Aomine did as he was told and slid himself into that velvet heat as slowly as he could. He felt each muscle flex around him as he fought every instinct that was telling him to start pounding the redhead senseless. Once he was fully sheathed, he waited for Kagami to adjust to the feeling.

Soon, Kagami was moving his hips experimentally, noting how the pain had boiled down to a dull throb. "Move," he grunted. He did not have to wait long before Aomine complied.

The rhythm started out slow, each having to control their breathing at the rush of sensation each movement offered. Deciding he was ready for more, Kagami slammed backwards into Aomine, groaning from seeing stars as his sweet spot was hit dead on. Taking the hint, the tanned body behind him quickened their pace and both males were lost in the throes of pleasure. Neither was going to last long at this rate, and they both knew it as well as dismissed any thought that was not about the bliss that was wracking their bodies.

Each was fast reaching their peak as Aomine reached around to grasp Kagami and pump him in time with their frantic thrusts. The red-haired power jumper came shortly after with a hoarse cry, muscles clamping down around Aomine, making him climax in turn. Movements slowed as both males were wrapped in euphoria, aftershocks sending tingles through their entire beings.

Aomine pulled his spent member out of the trembling body in front of him and collapsed next to Kagami. Both boys were panting and sweating from exertion. Kagami was sure he only felt this exhausted after a long day of practice. He had to admit that he liked this situation a hell of a lot more. Finally, he opened his eyes and glanced over at his new lover, who was smirking at the ceiling like he would during a game of basketball.

Decidedly breaking the silence, Kagami remarked, "We should probably get cleaned up, before this stuff turns to cement on your sheets."

A chuckle rumbled from the tanned player's chest. "Yeah, yeah. You're probably right, Taiga." He turned his manic smile to Kagami, sending the other boy's heart back into overdrive. "Let's take a shower," he said, getting out of bed and bringing up Kagami with him. He whipped the sheet off of the bed and threw it into the clothes hamper to be washed later before he strode from his room, looking every bit as confident as he had a right to be. Kagami could not help but enjoy the view as he followed the blue-haired ace.

_This is going to be a long night_, he thought to himself. _But, a bet is a bet._


	2. Preview

A/N: All right, so all of you seem to like this enough to follow it even though it's completed, so I figured you'd all like to know that there will be a sequel called Stubborn Confessions. Not sure where I'm going with it yet, but there will be plenty more smut to come (pun intended) and I thought I'd leave this little snippet for ya if you're interested.

...

_The two basketball players had sort of fallen into a routine since they made that bet a month ago. They would play one-on-one basketball until the sun went down and then head to Aomine's to shower and go a few rounds of a whole other version of one-on-one. This time, neither male could wait that long and ended up attacking each other as soon as the blue-haired teen had unlocked his front door. They had barely managed to drag themselves into the bathroom for some semblance of privacy -since they had no way of knowing, or caring, if anyone else was home at that moment since Satsuki liked to randomly pop in- before shorts were shredded and cheeks were spread. _

_..._

__A/N: So, lemme know if this is worth following up on and I'll get the separately posted sequel out to ya as soon as I can!


End file.
